


Холодное сердце

by Stef_Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, Love/Hate, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: soulmate!AU. Миром владеют бесчувственные - те, кто не нашёл свою половину и изо всех сил старается не допустить этого. Ведь так легче жить: когда нет чувств и эмоций, когда ты правишь собой целиком и полностью, а человечество ведёт вперёд разум, а не какие-то там глупые чувства. Советник Людвиг особенно преуспевает в отделении зёрен от плевел - но все его победы может перечеркнуть одно-единственное поражение. Его собственные чувства...





	Холодное сердце

  
_Ich flechte meinen Rosenkranz / Я вью венок из роз  
Tief in deinen Schoß / В самой твоей глубине_

  


Мне хочется касаться твоей слишком белой кожи. И я коснусь, ты знаешь. Ты не избежишь ни малейшего жеста, ни малейшего прикосновения, которое я волен подарить тебе.  
  
Я не привык дарить выбор, и я слушаю только лишь холодные, жёсткие, неизменные факты. Так, как должен делать каждый из нас.  
  
Ты не стар и не слишком юн, ты здоров, у тебя нет супруга и нет желания быть одному — всё это я знаю о тебе. А значит, ты можешь быть со мной. Других причин к отказу нет: ведь всё это касается и меня самого, а ты вызвал во мне желание коснуться.  
  
И я коснусь.  
  
Возьму тебя столько раз, сколько выдержат наши тела. Тебе, как и мне, это надо, не смей отрицать.  
  
Возьму и выльюсь в тебя.  
  
Вплету в тебя удовлетворение и усталость.

  


_Ich spüre deine Ignoranz / Я вижу твоё игнорирование  
Und frag mich, was ist los / И задаюсь вопросом, с чего бы это?_

  


Я зацепил твой взгляд в городском парке. Том самом, куда так редко позволяю себе ходить — только чтобы отвлечься от работы и увидеть всех тех, ради кого я её делаю.  
  
Увидеть спокойные, удовлетворённые, ясные лица.  
  
Увидеть, как счастливы взрослые, нашедшие друг друга по идеально совпадающим параметрам, а не самообману, глупой привязанности, жалости или тщеславию.  
  
Увидеть, как счастливы дети, созидающие и разрушающие, но никогда не кричащие, не плачущие из-за любой мелочи и не смеющиеся по любому неразумному поводу.  
  
Они все — благодаря моей программе, благодаря мной продвинутому закону — могут жить благополучнее. Потому что теперь каждый из них с детства знает, как определить любую эмоцию, как вычислить, что твой собеседник поражён этим недугом.  
  
Когда-то я дошёл до этого сам, научившись распознавать всё то неправильное, что только могло появиться на человеческом лице. Когда я вырос, выучился и добился должности советника, я научил других людей распознавать эти проявления болезни самим.  
  
Теперь они знают, как выглядят злость и радость, отчаяние и удивление, боль и страх, мечтательность и меланхолия, восторг и тоска, жалость и сожаление.  
  
Они знают — и они избавлены от этого. Ограждены. Защищены.  
  
Все, поражённые чувствами, находятся под строгим наблюдением, заперты в камерах — ради своей же и чужой безопасности.  
  
Потому что никто не должен слышать их бред о найденных половинах и предназначении, о вечной любви. Их слова о том, что чувства-де окрыляют, что жизнь с эмоциями, якобы, становится ярче и многоцветнее, не должны никого смущать и сбивать с верного, _разумного_ пути.  
  
В тюрьме — им самое место. И в этом их спасение. Их и наше.  
  
…В тот раз, разрешив себе эту прогулку, я сел на скамейку и снял тёмные очки. И в этот момент увидел тебя.  
  
Ты был идеален.  
  
С такой яркой внешностью — ведь альбиносов не встретишь на улице почти никогда. Такой прямой, с идеальной спиной и открытым стальным взглядом — в котором царили восхитительное безразличие и твёрдость.  
  
Такой, как мне нужен.  
  
Мне показалось, ты шёл прямо на меня, как будто готов был снести прочь вместе со скамьёй, — хотя на самом деле ты всего лишь следовал мимо, не так ли? Ведь чтобы желать меня снести, надо было ко мне что-то чувствовать…  
  
И я выбрал тебя. Моя плоть, моя воля, всё моё существо отозвалось, мой разум уверил меня: ты идеально подходишь.  
  
Я выбросил руку поперёк твоего пути, останавливая тебя, чтобы начать наш правильный контакт. Но ты даже не взглянул на меня! Ты вывернулся и прошёл мимо.  
  
Я встал и окликнул тебя, ещё не зная ни твоего имени, ни твоей сути.  
  
Но ты свернул за живую изгородь, даже не остановившись.  
  
Когда я прошёл до неё своим привычным, спокойным шагом, там тебя не было.  
Ты исчез.

  


_Ich höre deine Sinne / Я слышу твои мысли,  
Ich weiß, es ist noch nicht zu spät / Я знаю, что ещё не поздно_

  


Я решил, что мы встретимся ещё раз, — и эта встреча будет иной.  
  
Мне понадобилось два месяца и одна неделя: оптимальный расчёт, чтобы не пропустить тебя на твоём пути и не гулять по парку в ущерб работе, был в том, чтобы приходить в это же время каждые два дня.  
  
Это сработало, как и все мои расчёты. Госпожа Вероятность всегда оправдывает себя, надо лишь знать, как с ней обращаться.  
  
Я снова увидел тебя в парке. Ты стоял на берегу озера с извилистыми берегами, глядя на воду.  
  
Я увидел тебя и в тот же миг уже знал, что на этот раз ты не исчезнешь с моих глаз без моего на то желания.  
  
Моя рука легла на твоё плечо, и ты вздрогнул. Сдержанно и едва заметно: так, как и следует разумному человеку. Я ещё раз уверился, что выбрал тебя правильно.  
  
— Меня зовут Людвиг Байльшмидт. И я хочу с Вами познакомиться.  
  
Ты молчал десять секунд, вызвав во мне сомнение, ясен ли твой слух, но потом ты ответил:  
  
— Я знаю, кто Вы.  
  
Это заставило меня чуть раздвинуть губы — никогда раньше не делал этот жест.  
  
— Раз Вы знаете, кто я, стоит назвать себя, — практически велел я, и мне показалось, что твоя кожа стала ещё белее, а ресницы коротко дрогнули. Но взгляд твой, направленный всё так же на озеро — не на меня — не изменился.  
  
— Можешь звать меня Гилберт, — о, твой безразличный тон был музыкой для моих ушей.  
  
Я стиснул твоё плечо сильнее и приблизился.  
  
— Можешь звать меня Людвиг — в том числе, когда кончаешь, — решительно сообщил я. — Предлагаю провести ночь вместе.  
  
Ты медленно повернул ко мне лицо, и твои глаза были бездонны. Настолько, насколько бездонна морская пучина или ночное небо. С той лишь поправкой, чтобы пучина и небо стали ярко-алого цвета.  
  
— Ты хочешь меня? — мне показалось, что это даже не было вопросом. Ну что ж, в любом случае, это была правда. — Сегодня я тебе это позволю, — ты произнёс это медленно и негромко, с паузой через каждое слово, смотря мне в глаза — и как будто сквозь меня.  
  
Я ощутил, что хочу тебя не только в постели, но и в своей жизни. Как бы то ни было, раз и навсегда.  
  
В эту секунду я решил, что нам суждено быть вместе.

  


_Ich küsse deine Lippen, was mich erregt / Я целую твои губы, что так возбуждают.  
Komm zeig mir was noch geht / Давай, покажи мне, как это бывает_

  


В ту, первую, ночь я едва дожидаюсь твоего прихода, чтобы наконец коснуться тебя, со всей полнотой моей власти это делать.  
  
Я провожу пальцами по твоей белокожей щеке, едва тебе стоит снять верхнюю одежду и обувь. Ты отводишь немного голову, глядя на меня всё тем же бездонным взглядом из-под ресниц. Ни слова, ни жеста, ты прекрасно держишь лицо — это меня возбуждает как ничто иное.  
  
Я вдавливаю пальцы сильнее, заставляя тебя повернуть лицо снова ко мне. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, я хочу, чтобы ты желал меня!  
  
Но ты приподнимаешь голову чуть выше, снова ускользая от моего движения — и вместе с тем непостижимым образом не двигаясь сам. Позволяя действовать, но как будто бы и не давая тоже.  
  
Я ощущаю лёгкое напряжение мышц на лице, но не задумываюсь об этом. Я привлекаю тебя к себе за шею и начинаю целовать как привык — глубоко и чувствительно-жёстко.  
  
Ты позволяешь это долгие несколько секунд, и я уже близок к удовлетворению, что всё идёт, как я привык. Но вдруг ты оказываешь сопротивление — твой язык выталкивает меня с силой из твоего рта, и это вынуждает меня надавить сильнее, ломая твоё сопротивление.  
  
Ты отступаешь и поддаёшься, оставляя меня в иллюзии контроля, — а потом внезапно кусаешь меня за нижнюю губу.  
  
Это больно.  
  
Я резко отодвигаюсь, не замечая, как вырывается из моей груди неровный выдох. Во мне рождается некоторое сомнение: может быть, ты солгал? И на самом деле не хочешь меня?  
  
Но ты придвигаешься ко мне сам, охватывая за плечи, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и в этот раз целуешь так медленно, так аккуратно и чувствительно, что у меня спирает дыхание — никто ещё, никогда ещё за все мои тридцать лет не касался так и не целовался со мной так. Поцелуи всегда были лишь короткой прелюдией к сексу, и я вовсе не знал, что так бывает.  
  
Ты как будто учишь меня — и что ж, это правда, мне явно есть, чему поучиться. А значит, я приму твой урок. И воздам тебе сторицей!  
  
Уже в постели я касаюсь твоей кожи едва-едва, провожу по ней пальцами вниз, от груди до бедра. Я оцеловываю каждый твой сантиметр, то сильнее, то слабее. Твоя кожа моими стараниями становится полна оттенков розового и красного, и это возбуждает меня так сильно, что мои руки дрожат от напряжения, когда я снова и снова наклоняюсь к тебе.  
  
Я сдерживаю себя, как приличный человек, хотя это даётся уже нелегко.  
  
Ты смотришь на меня, следишь за каждым моим движением, порой лишь сглатывая. Твои щёки алее, чем мои засосы на тебе, а твой взгляд становится ещё темнее — бездна распахивает свои края, но больше ты ничем не выдаёшь себя, своего желания.  
  
Ты восхитителен. Если бы я умел писать стихи, я написал бы оду твоей воле и добродетели. Ведь не может быть ничего более подчёркивающего человеческую суть, её преимущество перед кем бы то ни было, нежели такая выдержка, не правда ли?  
  
А я хочу брать тебя. Хочу тебя до изнеможения — и, скользнув своим членом по твоему, чувствуя обоюдное их напряжение, всё-таки не выдерживаю первым.  
  
Меня срывает, меня уносит от тебя, и кадры с тобой начинают мелькать так быстро и отрывисто… Звуков почти нет, лишь тяжёлое дыхание нас обоих, и оно однажды обрывается — вылетевшим стоном с твоих губ.  
  
Я вбиваюсь в тебя с силой, так, что почти самому больно. Кожа хлопает по коже, и нас выгибает навстречу друг другу, спекает вместе, как две горящих свечи. Не разделить уже обратно ровно, не расплавить.

  


_Fütter mein kaltes Herz / Дай пищу моему холодному сердцу  
Und brenne in meiner Ewigkeit mit mir / И сгори со мной в моей вечности.  
Fütter mein kaltes Herz / Наполни моё холодное сердце,  
Bis meine Sehnsucht in dir singt / Пока нужда в тебе не воспоёт во мне._

  


Позапрошлой ночью ты обещал, что сегодня придёшь, — так же, как делал это уже два раза.  
  
Я беру пустой бланк, чтобы заполнить его в ответ на прошение одного из заключённых по чувствам, уверяющего, что снова стал нормальным и готов вернуться к жизни в обществе. Это стандартная процедура, и мне следует всего лишь написать распоряжение о рассмотрении его дела, но вместо бумаги в своей руке я вижу твою белую кожу. Я ловлю себя на том, как едва-едва глажу её большим пальцем: о, она в сравнение не идёт с твоей реальной кожей, но ощущение чуть шероховатой белой поверхности всё равно приятно.  
  
Я думаю сейчас совсем не о прошении — ловлю себя на мысли о том, как снова загляну вечером в твои глаза. Ты ведь придёшь, а значит, я снова в них посмотрю. Внутри меня немного дёргает от этой мысли, а кистям, пальцам становится немного горячее.  
  
Больше незачем тянуть. Я всё рассчитал.  
  
Сегодня я сделаю тебе предложение — и ты, безусловно, будешь согласен.  
  
Я снова перевожу взгляд на бланк ответа: эти соулмейты, как они себя называют, — как же они глупы! Зачем, зачем искать неизвестную вторую половину, зачем мучиться с ней, если всегда можно встретить идеально спокойного и правильного человека, с которым ты будешь удовлетворён всей полнотой жизни? Которого можно выбрать по любому удобному именно тебе параметру, а если он вдруг откажется — то просто пожать плечами и идти дальше.  
  
Сходиться так же легко, как расходиться. Вступать в брак исключительно для подтверждения своих ясных намерений, для доказательства готовности к данному выбору и готовности отказаться от любых других случайных партнёров — и только.  
  
Никакого шантажа! Никаких принуждений! Даже нежеланных детей всегда можно отдать в государственные приюты. Главное — уверенность в разумности своего выбора и своего партнёра.  
  
Теперь я сам готов был к тому, чтобы изменить свой статус. Ты с самого начала продемонстрировал свою адекватность. Во мне и вовсе не может быть сомнений. А значит, мы созданы друг для друга.  
  
Уже заполняя бланк, я думаю о твоём ответе — и ощущаю потребность его услышать. Если бы на то была моя воля, то я желал бы его услышать прямо сейчас.  
  
Я знаю, что, конечно же, дотерплю до вечера.  
  
Но я также знаю, что моя потребность в тебе очень велика. Она почти так же бесконечна, как бездна в твоих глазах, и я не знаю ничего, что могло бы меня остановить.  
  
На моём пути к тебе не может быть препятствий.  
  
Ты мой. И будешь только моим.

  


_Ich schlage meine steife Haut / Я бьюсь своей онемевшей кожей  
Tief in deinen Leib / В самое твоё нутро  
Und fahre meine Arroganz in deine Sinnlichkeit ein / И нагло въезжаю в твою чувственность.  
Ich spüre deinen Atem auf meiner Haut aus Stahl / Я чую твое дыхание на своей стальной коже  
Und schlage meine Nägel in deine Qual / И вжимаю ногти в твоё мучение,  
Tief in deine Qual / В самые твои муки,  
Tief… Tief so tief / Глубоко, очень глубоко._

  


Я подготовился, пока ты был в душе после секса. Даже надел свежую рубашку, чтобы подчеркнуть всю серьёзность и однозначность своих намерений.  
  
Войдя в комнату с полотенцем в руках и промокая волосы, ты, заметив весь мой торжественный вид, остановился и замер. Затем, глядя на меня безотрывно, медленно отложил полотенце в сторону.  
  
Я кивнул и начал:  
  
— Гилберт, я считаю, наши отношения подтвердили наши обоюдные ожидания и не вижу причин тянуть далее с тем, чтобы сделать их официальными, а тебе — стать Гилбертом Байльшмидтом.  
  
Твои глаза незаметно дрогнули, чуть расширившись, но ты мгновенно выровнял взгляд, снова глядя в меня и в то же время мимо меня. О, как я любил каждый раз добиваться, чтобы ты смотрел только на меня! И в этот раз я собирался добиться того же самого.  
  
— Нам с тобой достаточно подписать вот это заявление, и уже завтра я смогу отправить его вместе с нашими паспортами для утверждения нашего нового статуса, — я продемонстрировал лист заявления с окошками для внесения подписей и индивидуальных номеров. — Со своей стороны я уже подписал, теперь твоя очередь.  
  
Я положил лист на стол рядом и поглядел на тебя чуть вопросительно: ты всё ещё стоял около двери и, кажется, даже не поглядел в сторону заявления. Я ощутил, как на лице напрягаются какие-то мышцы, как оно будто бы становится маской. Внутри почему-то на миг стало пусто, и я не ощутил следующего удара сердца, мне стало несколько холодно. Мельком поставил себе заметку: показаться кардиологу, уже который раз за неделю с ним что-то не так!  
  
Но когда ты сдвинулся, наконец, с места, я совершенно позабыл об этом. Внезапно ты оказался так близко — и также внезапно обнял меня. Я протянул руки, медленно выдыхая и обнимая тебя в ответ.  
  
— Это означает "да"? — пытаясь сглатыванием расслабить неприятно напрягшееся горло, спросил я.  
  
Холодные капельки воды падали с кончиков твоих волос мне на шею. Ты немного повернул голову, и я почувствовал горячее дыхание, мягкие губы на краешке уха. Это заставило меня вздрогнуть. Наверное, из-за того, что стало щекотно…  
  
— Нет, — выдохнул ты. — Это означает "нет".  
  
Я одеревенел.  
  
Я ощущал себя как в одной из старых сказок, когда злой колдун заставлял окаменеть героя, и тому было никак не разбить покрывший его каменной коркой панцирь.  
  
— Что?.. — спросил я одними губами, а ты… Ты уже исчезал из моих объятий и из комнаты. — Что?..  
  
У двери ты обернулся.  
  
— Даже подумать не мог, — покачал ты головой, — Людвиг, я даже подумать не мог, что соулмейта можно встретить дважды!  
  
Выходя, ты коротко и горько рассмеялся.  
  
А меня окатило адским пламенем от твоих слов и от этого… ужасного… смеха?!  
  
Что? Нет, этого не может быть! Неужели ты тоже поражён этим чувственным недугом? Нет, я не мог, не мог так ошибиться! И почему же ты говорил о… Что… Чёрт возьми, я обязан вызвать полицию! Нет, я просто обязан тебя остановить!  
  
Я кинулся в коридор, когда ты уже натягивал куртку.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься! Этого не может быть, чтобы ты чувствовал, — я слишком хорошо тебя знаю! Не наговаривай на себя! — я подлетел к тебе и встряхнул за плечи.  
  
В твоих глазах полыхнуло пламенем, и я замер.  
  
— Знаешь, как его звали? — чуть наклонившись вперёд, прошипел ты. — Его звали Карл! И ваши бравые полицаи застрелили его на той грёбаной демонстрации, когда он всего лишь выступил на шаг вперёд из толпы. "Агрессивное поведение на границе с животным бешенством", — твои губы искривились, и я посмотрел на них завороженно, бесконтрольно сглатывая. — Так об этом объявили! А ему, чёрт дери, Людвиг, было СЕМНАДЦАТЬ ЛЕТ!  
  
Я почувствовал, как мышцы снова сковывают маской лицо. Карл, Карл… Да, действительно, на последней демонстрации чувствующих, ещё лет пять назад, до принятия моего закона были столкновения с полицией и одна-единственная жертва.  
  
Я невольно распахнул глаза, поднимая взгляд на тебя.  
  
— Так это был твой…?  
  
— Да, Людвиг, — отозвался ты, и твоё лицо исказилось. — И он был очень, очень похож на тебя…  
  
"Выражение боли как по учебнику", — автоматически подметил я.  
  
— Это всё твои чёртовы законы. Всех вас! — ты взмахнул рукой, и в твоих глазах снова полыхнуло. "Выражение ярости"… — Но, знаешь, мой дорогой Людвиг, — ты внезапно улыбнулся. — Карл отмщён.  
  
Я замер, чувствуя, как внутри снова пустеет, а в горле снова стиснулось. Похоже, следует показаться не только кардиологу, но и отоларингологу…  
  
— Ты влюбился, Людвиг, — с какой-то слишком сложной, непонятной мне гримасой проговорил ты, и по лицу твоему прошлась кривая усмешка. — Боже мой… — ты покачал головой. — Я так ненавидел тебя! С первой же секунды, как увидел на скамейке! Мечтал прошить тебя насквозь, всё твоё высокомерие и наглость решать за других, как им жить!  
  
— Не… навидел? — едва смог выдавить я. Чёртово горло, да что ж такое!  
  
Так значит… Вся эта бездна в твоих глазах, такая бесконечно манящая, такая притягательная бездна, вся она была отнюдь не твоей особенностью? Она была твоим чувством ко мне! Я застонал, закрывая лицо рукой. Твоим чувством, которое так притянуло меня!  
  
Безоговорочной связью, которую я означил судьбой, была именно она — твоя ненависть?  
  
— Нет, о нет, нет-нет-нет… — я опустил голову, перед глазами почему-то помутнело, и я попытался сморгнуть.  
  
— Да, — кивнул головой ты, застёгивая куртку. — Да. Соулмейтов, Людвиг, связывают чувства. И ты — не исключение, чего бы ты себе не напридумывал. Чувства и только они делают тебя настоящим. Человек становится человеком только в том случае, если у него есть как тобой обожаемый разум, так и гонимые тобой чувства.  
  
Мысли разбегались при малейшей попытке их собрать. Я ощущал себя как никогда больным, я одновременно горел — весь, и мне было больно от этого странного невидимого огня, как не было больно даже тогда, когда я ребёнком потрогал раскалённую плиту.  
  
— Я стал твоим соулмейтом? А ты стал им дважды? И это — любовь? — холодея с головы до ног, спросил я. Мои кулаки невольно стиснулись, но я не знал, что делать, балансируя на тонком лезвии всей открывшейся мне правды.  
  
— Это — любовь, — кивнул ты, — или ненависть. Ты вправе выбирать, Людвиг. Я надеюсь, что больше тебя не увижу.  
  
Дверь отворилась и захлопнулась, но уже где-то, кажется, в другом мире.  
  
По глазам резануло, и в них снова помутнело — так сильно, что я едва ли мог что-то видеть. Офтальмолог, мелькнуло в мыслях, ещё офтальмолог… Но тут по щекам прокатилось горячее, и я снова стал видеть чуть яснее.  
  
Я поднял голову и упёрся взглядом в зеркало у закрывшейся короткую вечность назад двери.  
  
"Выражение боли, — автоматически подметил мозг. — Тоски. Ужаса. Страха. Снова боли."  
  
Я опустил голову, закрывая глаза. Моё дыхание спёрло, и воздух заклокотал у меня в стиснутом горле, вырываясь короткими всхлипами.  
  
Я был неизлечим.  
  
Я был болен.  
  
И эту болезнь звали Гилберт.

  


_Öffne… Öffne… / Раскрой… раскрой…  
Öffne… öffne mein kaltes Herz / Открой моё холодное сердце._

  


Той ночью я побывал в аду.  
  
Утром я вышел на работу, двигаясь автоматически. Я абсолютно всё делал автоматически. И, как ни странно, даже довольно успешно.  
  
Теперь я понимал, что означало то самое твоё спокойствие, которое я принял за истинный идеал. В который влюбился…  
  
Мне было страшно подумать о том, что я встретил свою половину — и что эта половина меня ненавидит.  
  
Легче казалось не думать вовсе. Вообще, никак.  
  
Но жить так оказалось ещё сложнее. Я не всегда вспоминал, что с работы надо уходить. Что надо есть. Что надо спать.  
  
Я хотел убежать от этого состояния, но бежать было некуда: моё собственное до последней косточки известное мне и идеально послушное тело становилось моим конечным пунктом. Оно не могло меня спасти от всех этих терзаний.  
  
Я сократил всё возможное время пребывания вне работы и дома почти до нуля, но всё равно кидал жадные взгляды сквозь тёмные очки, ища тебя.  
  
И однажды нашёл.  
  
Шёл дождь, а ты стоял на пути моей машины, и я едва успел сбросить скорость, но всё-таки по скользкой дороге слегка толкнул тебя бампером.  
  
Весь дрожа от гнева и страха, я медленно вылез из машины. Серая стена дождя вымыла всех прохожих и редких водителей, но всё равно кто угодно мог увидеть это в любое окно!  
  
— Жаль, что не убил, — усмехнулся ты.  
  
— В машину, живо! — меня тряхнуло от ярости, и я махнул головой в сторону пассажирского кресла. — Иначе исправлюсь!  
  
Ты на секунду замер, но в следующий миг оказался рядом, открывая дверь и садясь.  
  
С минуту мы молча жгли друг друга взглядами.  
  
Я ощупывал тебя взглядом, каждую чёрточку, пока наконец не остановился на глазах. И тихо, с горечью выдохнул, снова увидев в них пропасть без края. Вот только этой пропастью на этот раз ты смотрел на меня.  
  
— За-чем? — по слогам отчеканил я.  
  
Ты опустил голову, пряча лицо, пряча глаза.  
  
— Не могу. Второй раз жизнь без соулмейта меня добьёт. Так что уж пусть лучше добьёт этот самый соулмейт… — ты тихо усмехнулся.  
  
— Гилберт, — я услышал в собственном голосе рычание, хотя внутри меня всё замерло. — Больше не смей и пробовать. Ты понял?  
  
Ты снова усмехнулся, поднимая взгляд, дёрнув белой бровью.  
  
— А то что? Сдашь?  
  
Я стиснул челюсти.  
  
— Нет. Не сдам. Никогда.  
  
Ты запрокинул слегка голову, поглядев на меня с интересом.  
  
— Хммм, тогда… Раз мы оба так хотим… Может, поменяем реальность? А, советник Людвиг Байльшмидт? — и ты широко улыбнулся, а у меня всё зашлось внутри.  
  
— Так ты… будешь со мной? — сглатывая — ох, ни один отоларинголог бы не спас, что уж — спросил я.  
  
Ты смотрел на меня, кажется, вечность. А я снова чувствовал себя на тонком-тонком острие…  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Людвиг Байльшмидт, — наконец, медленно и хрипло выдавил ты. — Пора перестать это в себе отрицать. Раз уж даже ты, образец бесчувственности, признал свои чувства, — с тонкой усмешкой добавил ты.  
  
"Язвительность. Это называется язвительность", — мелькнуло у меня в голове, пока всё моё существо пыталось вырваться из самое себя от восторга.  
  
И, о боже, я был безумно влюблён в неё — как и во все твои черты.  
  
Я хотел было потянуться к тебе — но ты меня опередил. Твой поцелуй был новым сражением во ртах, и от него меня уносило. Я вцепился в тебя так сильно, что ты зашипел, отодвигаясь.  
  
— Аккуратней, раз уж решил оставить меня в живых, — ты поглядел со смешливым прищуром, пока я жадно впитывал новое из твоего, оказывается, такого бесконечного арсенала эмоций. Ты помолчал, а потом добавил: — И да, где там расписаться на твоём договоре кровью? Если ты ещё не передумал, — фыркнул ты.  
  
Из меня вырвался клокочущий звук, и я с удивлением понял, что так звучит мой собственный смех.  
  
— Даже не надейся, — отозвался я, пристёгиваясь и нажимая педаль, мысленно хваля себя за практичность.  
  
Да, мой дорогой Гилберт, да. Ты был прав.  
  
Только сочетание разума и чувств оставляет нас людьми, никак иначе.  
  
И придётся теперь доказать это всему миру.


End file.
